The 275th Hunger Games
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: Welcome to the 10th Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games. Here, the twists and turns will leave you guessing and begging for more. As more die and more strive to surive some befriend one another, desprate to keep each other safe even if it's at their own risk. Love, lost and secrets revleaed in the ever hanging 275 Hunger Games
1. The Reaping

**Let the reaping begin! Now, before you read let me remind you this is my fist Hunger Games tribute story and please don't be mad if your paragraphs are short. I'm trying to kind of get a bit of background into this story first, but they will get longer as they go along. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and these Tributes were submitted.**

**Lorena. **

Sierra saw her first.

I was walking into the tables where they took our blood, a quick pinprick, but it was nothing. Still, she watched with great care as her blood was taken and placed next to her name. Lorena Everley, age 18, district 2.

_This was my last chance, _I thought, sternly_. My last chance to be picked, and if I'm not, I volunteer. _

I had been trained since I was ten to be a killing machine. Ready to go into the Hunger Games at a moment's notice and bring back food and fame to district two. That was what I was supposed to do, I just knew it. Somewhere, deep down, I knew it.

"Look Lorena," My little sister Sierra said next to me, nodding towards the quickly assembling stage where a woman was standing. She'd picked a bright green wig this time. Her eyes were brown and far away, a bit misted over. I wouldn't be surprised to be told that she was drunk. Almost everyone in the Capital was, my mother told me. And she would know, she'd been to the Capital more than any of us. Because she was a victor.

She'd won the 249th Hunger games when she was sixteen years old. She was a winner, and she was strong. I wanted to be just like her, and so did Sierra. We wanted to be remembered, and both my parents knew that at least one of us would be.

I watched as Piper Sphere mounted the stage, and went to the microphone. _Show time,_ I thought, and walked over to the other eighteen year olds standing in line, watching the two glass bowls with lust and fear.

"Welcome, everyone!" Piper said to us all, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Every year they brought the most energetic people from the Capital to escort us to the games. As if they were trying to make the reality of sending children to a blood bath where only one would escape alive fun. Which, it would be, if you won. "This time, we will be skipping the video and going straight to the games, which, this year being a quarter quell has a certain twist."

Now I was paying attention, and I knew mother was too. She loved the extra twists and turns of the game. _Better for the Capitol, she told me. Better make them notice you._

"This year, the boy tributes," Piper continued, picking up the large glass bowl filled with boys names, "Will be excused from the games. However, they may volunteer if they want to save one of the girls. But, they cannot if they are of the same blood."

With a quick movement she tipped the bowl and the flaps of paper with boys names on them floated down to the ground. All around me I heard sighs, of relief, of hope, and of disappointment. The games brought a change in everyone.

"So," Piper said, walking towards the bowl that still stood right side up, and reached into it. "Let's see who our first tribute will be….." She pulled out a small strip of paper and read it out loud. "Alicia Pine."

I grinned, Alicia was a good opponent. A fighter, who was a very fast runner too. If we were to fight it would easy though, because she isn't as good at hand to hand as I am.

As Alicia mounted the stage, her medium length brown hair bouncing confidently by her shoulders, Piper said. "Our next tribute is…" She grabbed another paper. "Natta Will."

My blood went cold. _Natta? _Natta was twelve years old today, very quiet and a total softy. She refused to eat meat because it killed animals; she wouldn't last two minutes in the game. I already saw her walking slowly to the stage, her hazel eyes obviously scared, and I said in a clear voice. "I volunteer!"

. . .

**Lyra.**

_Two girls,_ I thought, taking a strand of brown and tucking it behind my ear. _Better chances for me, I guess. _

I glanced over to where they stood, father clinging to mother who had a hand protectively wrapped over her unborn baby, as if they would call its name.

_This is for you, _I thought towards it._ If I never know you, remember I tried. _

"Lyra Yew," A voice from the stage called, and already people were parting their way for me. I took a deep breath, and a few steps forward, my hands curling to fists at my sides as I mounted the stage, and stared down at my tiny family. Guess the odds were in my favor.

. . .

**Ashylin.**

_Ashylin Dininger._ I thought bitterly, walking up to the stairs._ Of all the girls in district twelve, the chose me._ _They chose my name and I know no one will volunteer. The silent sister of the twins who were orphaned after a huge mining accident. Fighting on their own for food, breaking rules and constantly dodging danger. They'll be glad I'm gone._

_Just breathe, _I tell myself, as the wind ruffled my dark hair, kept cut short as if I were a boy.I'm not going to let them treat me like I'm nothing, just another lamb to the slaughter. I'm going to make a statement. I'm going to live. No more being the girl who no one paid attention to. In the arena, I will be a shadow, someone no one will be able to see, or know.

I turn, taking one last look at Aragon. My brother, the last part of my family, and the only one in this whole world that would even care if I lived or died. If I win, life would be so much better. But if I lose, life to him would cease to exist.

_I'll win. _I promise, and bit my lip so a tear can't escape past my eye_. Or I'll take the Capital down with me. _

_. . . _

**Autumn.**

After Ashylin walked up onto the stage and faced the crowd, her dark accusing eyes staring straight ahead, they called her.

Summer Green.

I whipped around to Summer who was standing to my right, her light eyes scared and her hand now tense in mine.

_No, _I thought._ No, no, no, no. there has to be a mistake. They wouldn't call her, not Summer. _But they had, and someone was already pushing Summer away from me, but her hand stayed firmly gripped in mine.

I tried to pull her back, desperate to wrap my hands around her small body, even though she was the same age as I was, she was shorter than me. I wanted to protect her, I needed to protect her.

"Let go," Troy, standing next to me says and I was being pulled away from her, and then I was screaming. "No!"

Everyone turned to face me, except for the peace keepers who were dragging Sumer towards the stage where they would take her away and get ready for the games.

"I volunteer!" I yelled, and repeated over and over. "I volunteer, I volunteer, I volunteer." I usually never spoke, but now I needed to. For Summer, for Summer's family. I volunteered for them. I volunteered to give up my life for her.

. . .

. . .

**Roketi.**

The girl didn't even get a chance to move before I'd volunteered. I stood with my back straight, tall and proud while other people turned and took their steps back as I strode up to the podium. I saw the girl, her face streaked with tears, of either joy or fear I didn't know, and I honestly didn't really care. I didn't do it for her, I did it for me.

I didn't look back at my father, who'd surly be fuming at me as I strode up to the stage. After eighteen years of being abused, finally I was fighting back, in a way not even my father was smart enough to guess. I was entering the Hunger Games.

I had to turn around eventually though, showing my back to the camera's the entire time wasn't that good of an image and I looked down at the crowd. People of District nine looked back up at me, with apologetic glances, or awe. And I scared them all until I found my fathers. His glance however, wasn't one of hatred or loathing, as it usually was. In his eyes, I only saw pride, maybe in me, or just for him to have a son who would risk his own life for his district.

Whatever the reason, I didn't mind. I was finally getting out, and that was good enough for me.

**. . . **

**Tasi. **

Safe, that was the only word that seemed to be in my vocabulary. Safe, safe, safe. Safe for another year of taking care of Hope. Safe for another year of working for Haloti, cutting wood for the lumber. Safe for another year to live.

The thought of safety didn't come with a price though. Two girls would die, from our tribute. Or at least one will. But, probably not. District seven wasn't exactly known for its company victors, but we got by. Joanna was one of them, and she was amazing. And so was Blight, but they couldn't help us now.

One girls name was called, Rose something. She was one of the girls who'd I'd gone to school with for a brief time before he'd left to work full time. She was crying when she got on the stage, and I felt my heart break. Better her then me, I almost thought, then bit it back. No one deserved to die. Not in the spectacle just for the Capital's amusement anyway.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned, to see that they were pointing towards the stage. I'd been so preoccupied with my thoughts I hadn't even heard the next name called to be District seven's tribute.

That's when I saw her strawberry blonde curls.

I was running before I knew what I was doing, despite my limp, and then she was in my arms, crying and grabbing onto me, without even contemplating letting go. Lucy. Of all the girls they'd chosen Lucy, who had only been twelve years old for a few weeks, and now was selected to go to the Hunger Games.

Lucy Merkava, Haloti's youngest daughter, and my person favorite. She was so innocent so fragile. The thought poof putting her in that….it was unthinkable.

"Let the girl go." A peace keeper nearby said and I knew without looking I knew one of their weapons were trained on me.

"I volunteer." I told them, looking up and staring at them, straight in the eye. "I volunteer for her."

"Are you her brother?" The Peace keeper emotionlessly like the robot he was, just a puppet of the Capital.

"Not by blood." I said and I gave him a small smirk. "Though I'm pretty close."

**The reaping has happened. So, what you think? Was it good, was it bad? I really liked this chapter, especially writing for each of the characters because most of their personalities were so different. It's really fun. **


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2, of the story, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Hunger Games, sorry. **

**Ashylin. **

After Aragon left, no one came to visit me.

I could still small his comforting slightly musky scent that lingered on my cloths. Now I shut my eyes and pretended like I was there, instead of this prison. Actually, I was in a well-furnished room, sitting on a couch and holding onto a necklace I'd worn every day of my life. A simple bronze chain that to me felt like an extension of my neck with a small locket that held a picture of me and my brother. Aragon always told me that I should have a picture of mom and dad inside, but I don't. We didn't have either anymore, really.

Ever since dad died, something in our family died too. Mom never made food anymore; it was up to me now. She barley even talked, really. I saw here up on stage, but she had a faraway look in her eyes, like she just thought it was television, and I wasn't even her real daughter. Just another character, unreal and unfeeling.

A man came in then, his brown hair short and cropped towards his skull, he sat down next to me but I didn't speak. I just kept staring off into the distance. He gave me a small smile I saw out of the peripheral vision of my eye, and I saw him slide me something, a small slip of paper, then he walked out just like that.

After a few seconds I grabbed the slip of paper, curiosity always bringing out the better of me, and read it over twice before a small smile came to my lips. It was a list of this year's tributes, and I was surprised to see it in my hands. Knowing that if I was caught with it, I wouldn't be the only one to suffer, I ripped it up into tiny pieces and stuffed them into the cushions of the couch, I already had everyone's names committed to memory.

District 1:

Lyra Yew

Irene Meadows

District 2:

Alicia Pine

Lorena Everley

District 3:

Jecca Silver

Molly Mason

Distract 4:

Jason Bane

Lena Byson

District 5:

Ginny Wolf

Bailey Long

District 6:

Bella Youngs

Marigold Stroke

District 7:

Rose Sharp

Tasi Merkava

District 8:

Kit Rouge

Clover Glass

District 9:

Roketi Mauluga

Anna Black

District 10:

Melody Wood

Henna Knight

District 11:

Luka Pen

Kyra Tinton

District 12:

Ashylin Dininger

Summer Blaize.

**. . . **

**Lorena. **

"I'm so proud of you," Mother tells me, giving me a big hug. I knew she would say that, I always knew. "You saw your chance and took it, just like I taught you."

I look up into her blue eyes, stoking like mine, and as deadly as a snake. She taught me to be like that, and that's exactly what I'll do. Be deadly, be fierce and win.

"You're going to win, aren't you?" Sierra asked me, staring up into my eyes so like our mother's. She wasn't as bad as her yet, and if I won, maybe she wouldn't be. She was much nicer then I was, maybe that could have been her weapon in the Games, but this year was mine.

"You know it," I told her with a smile.

. . .

**Tasi. **

"You can't do this!" Lucy screamed, sobbing into my broad chest. Her blonde curls sprayed around her head and were sticking to me, salty with her tears. "Please, please don't go."

"I have to, Luce." I told her carefully, patting her back and biting my lip slightly. I hated to see her cry, but I knew if I let some of the tears shed, she'd just cry harder. This was going to be, the worst on her.

I looked next to me where Hope sat, her ears dropping down close to her skull. Ever since I'd met her when I was a kid, I knew we were going to be best friends. A kid and his dog, only death could separate them. But it would be my death to separate us, not hers.

"You take care of her, okay?" I commanded, and she whined uneasily.

A man came to the door then, a peacekeeper, and then they were leaving, each wiping their eyes. Mika was last to leave, she was Haloti's wife, with blonde curls like Lucy's and soft green eyes. She walked over to me, and wrapped me in a tight embrace whispering two words to me before she was escorted out, dragging my German Shepard with her.

She'd told me thank you.

. . .

**Lyra. **

"We're so sorry," My father told me, but his words fell on deaf ears. I knew they'd wanted me to get reaped more than anything, so then I wouldn't have had to volunteer. I'd trained for the past few years to hunt, fight and kill, and this year we were more than desperate. "Your mother and I…we wish we could help you so much."

I nodded. Mother wasn't here. I hadn't expected her to be anyway, because whenever I'd look at her, I wouldn't be able to stop the accusation in my eyes. It was her fault I was here. It was her fault that my father and mother had decided that if I didn't go inside this year something would happen, something horrible.

"I'm so sorry, Lyra." Dad said, and he pulled me into a big hug that I didn't get out of for a long time. And when I did, I realized that this might be the last time I saw my family, any of my family. And I ways dad last, instead of my mother.

"You know what to do," He told me seriously, and tears s[pilled out of his eyes. "Find the Career pack, join them, they'll help you. But when the time is right, you need to leave, you run. Only you'll know when." A peace keeper appeared behind dad.

. . .

**Autumn. **

Summer ran into the room before I could even sit down. She didn't even say anything, she just held me close and we both let our tears fall freely.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, and I pulled back to look at her questionably.

"You shouldn't have done that, Autumn." She told me, wiping away a tear. "You should shave just let me go."

"Why?" I whispered faintly. "You're my best friend."

"You'll get killed out there!" Summer practically screamed, and then covered her mouth. We were both silent for a long time before she finally regained the courage to talk to me again. "You know it's true, Autumn. I've seen those Career packs. They're vicious."

"I know, Summer." I knew better then anyone. "I know. But maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Summer said faintly. "Autumn, please. There has to be something you can do, anything1 Tell them I want to go, please!"

"You know I can't." I whispered, and I gave her a hard look. "I can learn, alright? You know I've got good aim, maybe I can learn to shoot an arrow or throwing knives or…"

"You don't have enough time!" Summer cried, taking a deep breath. "Autumn, I'm sorry. But there is just no way."

"Is that why you came here, then?" I snapped. "To tell me goodbye, because you know I'm just going to die anyway?"

Summer looked down, and didn't say anything but the silence was all I needed. I'd lost her, and I knew somewhere deep down she wasn't the only one who'd thought I was just going to die.

**As always I love every bit of this story. Your characters are awesome, and as I built up their stories, I just can't wait to see them go head to head. Am I as bad as the Capital? Hope not…please review! **


	3. More Honesty

**Chapter v3, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Hunger Games….sorry. **

**Autumn. **

Sitting next to me was a girl with short black hair that I have always known as Ashylin Dininger.

She was a twin, her brother Aragon was about four or five minutes older then her, I think. I'd never really gotten the story straight; it never really mattered to me.

I looked over at her carefully, her hand was twirling a small locket, and she was biting her lip, with some faraway look in her eyes.

"What's that?" I asked softly, and she turned around like she was flinching.

"My necklace." She answered automatically, and gave me a shrug like that was going to answer it all. She turned back, staring out the window at the constantly moving scenery.

. . .

**Ashylin. **

I try to get my baring's as I ride inside the Capital's leek train. A man sits in front of us, and now I'm waiting for our Mentor. I'm sure who it's going to be, we've only had about three victors that may still be alive, and now I'm facing another girl, like us.

She has dark black hair pulled into a tight pony tail and shocking green eyes, something I haven't seen in a long time. She's staring at both of us with a sad expression, like we've already lost, and I'm pretty sure we have.

"You must be Ashylin," She tells me, and I gaze down at her hand which she's offered me. I take it after moment's hesitation, and then she turns to Autumn and finally tells us what we already know.

Her name is Kelsi, and she won the Hunger games ten years ago, when she was twelve years old.

. . .

**Roketi. **

"I hope you know what you got yourself into." Anna tells me. She's sitting next to me in the train, though her body is curled up like she has barley any room to move. "You and I, we're enemies now."

I nodded, and gave her a sideways look. "You think I don't know that?"

Anna stares at me with an unflinching gaze which I return without saying a word before she finally looks away and mumbles something into her arm. I catch the last bit of it, something about hell on earth and I almost smile at the thought.

_I've already been there,_ I think.

"What?" Anna asks, and I realized I've spoken out loud.

"I've already been to hell." I say, a bit self-consciously and she nods knowingly.

"I have too," She whispers, and we're both silent until our mentor comes.

. . .

**Lyra. **

The girl next to me is crying.

Honest, tears flowing down onto her dress crying, and she doesn't even try to stop it. She's only thirteen, so I know how his might be a hard thing on her, but still…I look over to see if anyone is going to try and help her, but know no one else will, so I guess it's up to me.

"It's going to be alright," I whisper, putting a hand on her shoulder. I know this for the lie it is, and I know that she knows it too.

"How?" Irene sobs, looking at me with sad brown eyes. "How is anything going to be better? We're going to die here. Or at least I am. I don't have a chance."

"Trust me," I try to sooth. "Everything's going to be okay. You'll be okay."

"How?" The girl sobs, covering her face with her hands. "I wasn't meant to be here. I should be with my mom and dad, not here."

"Maybe, its better this way…I whisper, and she looks at me with a hard gaze.

"How, how could it possibly be better? If we die, no one but our families will remember us. And if we win, only one of us will. These games are stupid and pointless! We're on our own here, aren't we? Everyone's looking out for themselves, because if they die, that's it."

"Well at least if you die you'll be the only one." I snap, and then we're both quiet. Because what she thinks I meant, and what I know I meant, are two very different things.

. . .

**Lorena. **

"I hope they put must in a forest." Alicia says, stretching herself out along the couch in our train and placing her hands behind her head. "We'd have the best chance then."

"How do you figure that?" I ask, curiously, picking up a small pastry that is bright pink and smells like strawberries. It explodes with taste as I chew and I feel like I'm in my own tiny heaven. "District seven is where all the trees are."

"Yes, but at least I know how to climb trees and set up traps inside them." Alicia says confidently, and I give her a sharp toothed smile.

"Well, I hope we go to a beach." I tell her, leaning my head on my fist as it leans on the window still.

Alicia raises her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I've always wanted to see the ocean," I murmur, in a high pitched voice. "Feel the sun's rays on my skin; bury my toes deep into the sand."

"Watch as tributes that can't swim drown when we push them in," Alicia replied s in the same breathless voice.

I grin at her. "Exactly."

**Tasi. **

"You're a good brother." Rose tells me before we even have a chance to sit down. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that for his sister."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well…" Rose stammers, and I see a flush of color rush to her cheeks in an ironic way. "She wasn't related to you by blood, but you would give up your life for her own. That's sweet."

"Oh," I replay, stupidly, and we walk down to two chairs set in front of a table covered with gleaming silverware.

"Yes," She says like I've said something conversation worthy, and gives me a shy smile. "You know, I'm kind of glad I came here with you, Tasi."

"Really?" I ask.

She nods. "If I have to die, I guess well." She looks up at me with her big brown eyes that remind me of a fawn's, so scared but also, trusting. "If I have to die, I'd want to die at the hands of a good person. Not someone who just enjoys the games for sport. Someone who really has the will to win, for unselfish reasons besides getting out alive. You know what I mean?"

I do, and as the train starts moving, and scenery starts to blur around us, I pretend not to feel the hotness that's growing in my cheeks.

**Chapter 3, ended. So, a bit of conflicting stories are happening. I kind of like it, how about you? Review?**


	4. Welcome to The Captial

**Chapter 4, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any hunger games….**

**Lyra**

Irene is silent next to me while the train finally stops at the station in the Capital. Neither of us had pointed out any of the Capitol's scenic views. We just held our breath and waited for it to be over. All of it, to be over.

"Look girls," Jokai says, nodding out the window. We both looked and I saw my first glimpse of people from the capital. They were very…colorful. They're hair was a rainbow of different colors and shades, I saw a girl with bright green pig tails that looked a bit older than I did, and a boy with white hair dyed orange at the tips with strange tattoos all over his face.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes and give them a shy small smile. They all smile back at me, waving enthusiastically towards me.

"What are you doing?" Irene asks me, her arms crossed along her body as she slums down in her seat.

"Getting people's attention." I replied, sitting up in my seat and giving the crazy people below me a bigger smile then before and started waving at them. Needless to say, they started going crazy.

"Is that even going to work?" I heard Irene ask our mentor, who was watching me with an amused expression.

Jokai shrugged. "She'll be remembered, and that's the first step to getting sponsors, Irene." He gave her a smug smile. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two from Lyra.

. . .

**Tasi **

"Wow," Rose whispers, leaning up in her seat and staring out the windows as people roll by us in a blur of motion.

I don't look though, I'm staring anywhere but outside. I don't even want to see the people who are going to be watching us, sponsoring us, betting on which of us is going to die first.

"Tasi, look at them." Rose urges me, and something in her voice tells me that it isn't just wonder but something else.

I look, even though I already know what I'm going to see. Capital people, crazier than the ones that were sent to accompany us on our way to the games. They were honestly crazy, screaming and laughing, constantly vying for our attention, as if we were a show that would be the talk of the entire town, and I knew that for the truth it was.

"Think we're ready for this?" Rose asked softly, her brown fawn eyes staring intently into mine, and I felt like she was asking me more than just one question.

I nodded. "Yes, I think we are."

Then, I grabbed her hand, like she was Lucy and not a girl my own age that I was going to have to fight, and possibly kill. But I didn't care, because what we both needed right now, was someone to hold onto.

. . .

**Ashylin**

"Be happy," Kelsi tells just before we enter the train station. "Smile, wave, maybe even wink at a few of the boys, but just act like you've already won the game."

"But we haven't." Autumn says next to me, and I shake my head slowly.

"We have to get sponsors, remember?" I ask softly and I realize it's the most words I've said to her this entire trip. "So they need to see us, remember us, want _us_ to win."

"Oh," Autumn replies, and I wonder how long it will be before she's killed. Maybe even less than a day.

"Look," Kelsi says and we both, in deed look and watch as we slow down into the station were hundreds of Capital people are waiting for us. I stand up, and Autumn stands up next to me, a bit more hesitantly though.

We both look out the large window, and I force my mouth to twist into a bright smile that makes everyone else smile too. I turn to Autumn, and see she's frozen, and I feel bad for her. She's so quiet and soft spoken, she doesn't' know how to make people like her. Me, I've been trying to get people to leave me along for years.

So, I walk over to her, and I put my arm around her shoulder's an action that makes her eyes widen and I smile, waving with my other hand while my arm stays around Autumn, hoping I've found my first ally.

. . .

**Lorena **

"Come on!" I scream, waving wildly down at the Capital people when we finally stop the train. "Is that all you can do?"

They laugh and start chanting our names again. "Lorena, Alicia. Lorena, Alicia."

It was a tactic Cato taught us. He also told us that he was named for one of the most powerful tributes from district two, who didn't actually win, but went down fighting, anyway. That was over two hundred years ago though, so I don't think anybody really remembers him much, but this Cato was a winner.

I smile, holding up both my arms over my head while Alicia starts making funny faces at the people below, making them laugh even harder.

"You guys are naturals!" Cat tells us, laughing so hard he nearly falls out of his chair. I give him a big wolfish smile and Alicia sticks out her tongue at him, and then we're getting ready to be prepped for battle.

. . .

**Autumn**

I don't like the Capital. Its creeper then I'd imagined, and everyone seems like they're drunk or worse. I don't understand how everyone wants to live here; it seems like the only good thing about here is that you have no chance ant being reaped. Otherwise, I would love to stay back in District twelve.

"Hey," Ashylin whispers to me, her arm till around my shoulders.

"What?" I ask softly.

"Smile," She tells me. "All the boys are looking at you."

I look out, and I'm horrified to see that she's right, a large amount of the boys are staring at me with smug expressions, and others just pure longing, or plain staring. It's disgusting.

"What?" Ashylin asks, and I realize I've said that out loud.

"I…um…I…." I stammer then shake my head. "I'm not interested in any of them."

"Because you have Toby?" She teases, but I don't answer. That's the exact reason why, because I have Toby, and he's more valuable than any of the Capital boys.

. . .

**Roketi **

"This is insane!" Anna yells, crossing her arms and kicking her feet up above the window still where the citizens of the Capital can see her plain, first covered soles.

"Anna!" Aaron yells, pointing accusingly at where her feet are. "Put your feet down this instant that is not the way to make a good impression."

Anna does what she's told with a roll of her eyes and when Aragon turns around she sticks her tongue out at him. I can't blame her. How someone as proper as Aaron could ever win the Hunger Games is beyond me, and I personally don't want to find out. He probably just hid in a cave or up a tree for the entire time until everybody else was killed and he wasn't.

Anna turns to me with a dark smile, mouthing out. _What's his problem? _

I shrug and mouth back._ Don't know. _

I like Anna; she's a lot like me, except that she can actually deal with all of this. I want to break through the glass and be up every single person outside, for wanting us to kill each other, for making it seem like our lives are just a game to them, which is true. But she just smiles and take sit all in calmly, but she's still has a sense of humor and loves to joke around.

I hope I don't have to kill her, because I won't hit a girl and because I actually like her, which is more than I can say about the other tributes.

Damn, this is going to be hard.

**Did you like it? I did. I'm getting a better feel of the characters now and I'm kidding of like hmm what would this person do in this situation and etc. BTW I'm curious, did any of you guys see the Hunger Gamed movie already? Cause i saw it twice. And I jumped at both times when the stupid mutt things jumped out of the woods. Creepy. Review? **


	5. The Long Ride Ahead

**This is one of my favorite chapters yet, but making tribute outfits for these guys is so annoying. Grrrrrr. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns the Hunger Games? I don't! **

**Tasi **

I'm standing in front of our chariot for the parade when a little girl runs past me. She's just a blur of pale skin, wispy pale hair and so many colors that makes me believe that maybe I just watched a colorful parrot fly by instead of a contestant, but when she stops behind me and hides between me and the chariot rose and I will be riding. I don't know what's going on, so I just stay quiet and let her hide while I wait. It's a good thing my costume isn't as lose as some of the others were. I'm basically wearing leaves and vines, wrapping around my body and clothing me in green. A man runs past me next, his orange eyes barley glancing at me while he calls out after a girl who I'm pretty sure his hiding behind me.

"Is he gone?" She asks with a soft giggle.

"Yeah," I whisper back.

"Good," She comes out from behind me and I see that she's small, very so. Barley a few feet tall with long blonde hair that's almost as pale as her skin. Her clothing however is just the opposite. She's wearing a dress that comes to about her knees made of many different colored fabrics. In her hair are two ribbons that divide her long locks into two pony tails and she's wearing small black shoes. She looks both adorable and bizarre.

"My name's Kit." She tells me a matter-of-factly, giving me a small curtsy. "What's yours?"

"Tasi," I reply.

"Tasi," She repeats, trying the name pout on her tongue. "I like it." Someone calls her name from behind her and she twists to see who it is. Her shoulders slump and she faces me sadly. That's Mika, my stylist. He has to get me ready with Clover on our chariot." She starts to run off, very quickly for a girl her size when she turns around and faces me. "By the way Tasi, your girlfriend is really pretty."

I'm about to tell her that no, I don't have a girlfriend when I hear someone laugh behind me and I turn, and see Rose. And in fact, she isn't pretty. She's stunning.

. . .

Lorena

Let me be the first to say that this year, district two costumes are horrible.

Our stylists have decided to go with a rock sort of theme so our entire bodies are covered in small shining silver rocks. So, Right now I'm practically naked except for the thousands of stone that cling to my body, shimmering every time I move. The only things that I actually enjoy about our costumes are the hammers that we each get to hold. They are serious hammers, ones actually used to build things instead of one of those fake plastic things that I've sometimes seen people hold. As we mount the chariot, I look over at Alicia who is staring straight ahead, Her dark hair was brushed back, showing off her face and silver beads and sparkles were put into certain strands of her hair so that, like mine, her hair will glow and shimmer when the, lights hit it.

Someone appears behind us, Cato.

"You girls ready?" He asks, his face staying trained on our eyes and I can feel how hard he's looking into them. Like he's afraid that for a minute if he takes his eyes off us, they'll look down at our 'outfits'. He's disgusting.

"Ready," I hear Alicia reply softly next to me.

"Ready," I repeat, in a louder stronger voice.

. . .

**Autumn **

Ashylin whispers softly as we climb aboard our Chariot. Since were last we until have time to relax before we're in the parade, and I look at her in her outfit. She's wearing all black, as am I. In her hands is a small lighter that when Kelsi nods we'll light and then watch the whole world hold their breath. I can't wait.

"You know what to do, right?" Ashylin whispers next to me.

I nod. "Of course."

She smiles. "God, because I personally don't want to I before I get the chance to step in the arena."

And for the first time in what seems like a long time, I laugh.

. . .

**Lyra **

The chariot is going slowly so that everyone can see pour costumes. I feel undoubtedly sparkly, and Irene and is absolutely loving every minute of it. She's smiling and laughing, waving at everyone as we drive by, her eye shining like the fake gems we wear The row of crystals at my head hurts a lot, and it's heavy too, but I've been assured that they aren't real diamonds or emeralds or anything so if I fall or something they won't break so I won't get in trouble. Our dresses are pale, except for our bodices which have been covered in various gems like rubies and topaz and other things we'll probably never see in real life.

When I asked why our dresses were that color, my stylist Ki-Ki gave me a pointed look like she was talking to a child. "It's silk, something very expensive made in your district too."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Just because I live in District one doesn't mean I get to see all the things that we make.

But instead of thinking about that, I just take a deep breath, smile and wave like the puppet they've taught me to be.

. . .

**Roketi**

Anna and I are standing in our chariot, with big smile son our faces. We're both wearing our ludicrous outfits. They're both covered in plants with seeds that you can even pick off and eat which we've been encouraged to pick off and throw at people, but we don't. We just stand next to each other and laugh about the whole thing.

"This is so stupid," I tell her and she nods, picking off some of the seeds and throwing it directly at one of the spectators who goes nuts when it lands near them.

"I know, right?" Anna replied giving me a sideways look. "The only sponsors we'll probably get are hungry people."

"Well, you do look delicious." I tease, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Bite me." She snaps back, and I smile and she smiles and the entire stadium continues to cheer.

. . .

**Ashylin **

As our chariot starts to move and the horse's hooves start their familiar clicker clack, I feel Autumn tense next to me.

I look over at her and put a hand on hers, steading it while it shakes.

"We'll get through this together." I tell her.

Autumn gives me a small nod, and then we both turn away as bright lights blind us. Then, I look up and spot Kelsi who gives us one single nod, and I know it's time.

"Together," Autumn whispers next to me, and I give her a quick nod. Then, we both click our small lighters together.

Then the whole world goes up in flames.

**Before you write anything, no I will not copy Cinna's genius. Okay, maybe a little of it but ill add my own style to it too, don't you worry. No one can make an amazing dress as much as Cinna could. I misses him. ;'(. Review please! **


	6. Unexpected and Beautiful

**Okay, I'm annoyed. All my work, was gone so I had to rewrite this chapter, sorry it's so late! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Hunger Games, stop patronizing me! **

**Lyra **

Irene is a natural at this. Much more so than I am. I'm standing in our chariot watching mutely as we move along the long path, our horse's hooves tapping against the road in a sort of rhythm while people go nuts around us. Irene looks beautiful too; her long dark curls bouncing perfectly while the lights hit her and her costume shimmered. It was so hard to believe just a few hours ago, she was scared to death about the Hunger Games at all. What a hypocrite.

"Hey," She says next to me, and I turn. Her face still has a wide smile plastered on it, her perfectly red lips glimmering in the light. "Come on, make them notice you."

Make them notice me, I thought looking up around us to see most of the boys eyeing us especially, then I felt an abruptly brilliant idea dawn upon me.

I turned to Irene, who is about a few inches shorter then I am. "Do you want them to really remember us?" I ask in a whisper.

Irene gives me a skeptic nod. "Yes, but how?"

Before she can turn away and smile at someone else, before she can give me another questionable look or ask me anything else, I lean in and press my lips against her. In front of everyone in the Capital, fully aware people in every district are watching, and all I can think of is how these people will ever manage to forget me.

. . .

**Lorena **

"What the hell are they doing?" Alicia asks staring up at the screen with wide eyes.

I look up, and what I see is odd enough for me to never be able to forget it. The two girls from district one, one with long brown curls hat coil around her face ever so perfectly while the other has spiky darker hair and a pale completion. Oh yeah, and they're kissing. Full on the mouth kissing you'd usually see people from the Capital doing in the street. Okay, so right now this is probably the most bizarre thing I will ever see in my life, and I feel like laughing.

"Wow," I say with a smile on, my face. "They're really in it to win it, aren't they?"

Alicia smiles next to me, turning slightly so I can see more of the sparkling stone son her boy. "I have to admit, if they want sponsors they have a pretty obvious way of showing it."

I grin at her. "Too true," I replied, turning to face the crowd who were still gazing at the two girls still kissing passionately. "Oh well," I sigh. "There's always the interviews right?"

And inside, I'm screaming.

. . .

**Tasi **

If I didn't think the games were fair before, my opinion has been pushed officially over the edge. I mean, how do they expect us to smile and wave and get people's attention while I'm standing next to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Rose looks like an earth goddess, her green dress showing off her light completion. Her coppery curls are entwined with green leaves and vines. Matching growth winds up her legs which I keep I keep telling myself not to dwell on.

I sigh and then watch as something brightly color land on the floor of our chariot.

A rose.

Its bright red, obviously generated to be perfect, with bright coloring and a full blossom and but never the less it's still beautiful. Quickly, I crouch down, grabbing the flower and straightening up while Rose glances over at me.

_What is it?_ She mouths.

Instead of answering I do something that catches both of us by surprise, I lean over and brush away her hair, placing he flower above her ear were it will stay, a bright spot of red in the utterly green background.

I watch her and she watches me while the rest of the world watches us both.

. . .

**Roketi **

The more I get to know Anna, the more I love the way she is. She's the only girl who I would know who would sit on the edge of the chariot, whistling back at the capital citizens while we past.

"This is nuts!" Anna called, winking as we passed. A group of boys, their hair colors ranging in blue, purple and green.

"I know!" I agreed, waving at everyone along with her. "But it's better than the train."

"Really?" Anna turned, raising a dark eyebrow, while she pushed her dark hair over her shoulder. "And why do you say that?"

"We don't have Aaron to deal with!" I cried letting a huge smile break over my face and she mirrored it tenfold.

. . .

**Ashylin **

My stylist Lavender told me that a long time ago coal was made for diamonds. I guess that's where she got the idea for our outfits.

As I click the tiny lighter in my hands the world goes on fire and I'm spinning inside, completely unhurt. I know what's going on around me too, because Lavender and Kelsi helped me through it, step by step. First we would catch on fire, and it would spread to our chariots and even the horses. But they wouldn't notice because we made sure to put special flaps in front of our eyes so they could only see forward.

Then as soon as it starts, I see something shine in front of me, and I know the water has started to work. When we pass a certain point the horses will step out and the flames will have disappeared, and then we'll really shine.

. . .

**Autumn**

The fire has subsided thanks to the sprinklers that we installed above the arena. When we passed it shot a straight wall of water that made the flames disappear and now I'm staring up at one of the monitors that hang around us. I see me, my dark auburn hair curling around my face trapped under my white gold circlet. A long white dress with blue tints is all I'm wearing and I look like a snowflake.

But I am a diamond.

The chariot is white now too, and the horses are covered with white silky fabric along their backs glimmering with gems and rhinestones. Everything sparkles even us.

Ashylin looks just like I do, except for the first time I see her smile. Really smiling. She's looking all around us, like a child first seeing a snow fall and then I'm smiling too.

And as we ride down our long road ahead everyone else can't help from doing what we do.

**I like this chapter a lot, mostly because of my amazing costume skills! Review please! **


	7. First Impressions

**Today is the official last da of school so this summer I will be doing some serious writing! So get ready! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games. Stop nagging me. **

**Roketi**

Today is the first day of our training, and I'm ready. I want to see what my competition is like, and I want them to see what I'm like. Plus, I kind of want to see what Anna can do.

I never really asked her what she can do, and she never really asked me. But I know I want to how well she'll survive. Because no matter how much I like her, it's still the Hunger Games. And I still want to take out as many people as I can.

That's the other thing; I don't really want to win. At this point, I don't really give a shit if I win or lose. I know how a lot of the people here are afraid, and they should be. I mean, come on. We're still kids, some of us only twelve years old and they expect us to go into a huge arena and kill a bunch of people? What's not scary about that? But that's kind of why I volunteered. Not because I have a death wish, but because I'm afraid.

. . .

**Lorena **

The very first thought that comes to my head when I enter the training room is, wow this place is amazing.

Weapons as far as the eye can see. Targets, too. Plus you've got those stupid stations nobody really _wants_ to go to. Fire starting, rope tying, things that the Capital will make you think will save you but really, will just keep you alive long enough for someone else to kill you off. Easy.

Instantly, my eyes draw to the axe that's sitting a few feet away. It's strong and sleek, with a silver handle and a slightly dull bur sharp point all the same. Mom taught me how to throw one when I was eleven, in case I'd been picked for the games by my birthday, and it's my best weapon. I have to try it.

"Make your mark," Cato told us on our way down to the training room. "You two wanna be careers? Well you gotta show everyone else you're tough. That you don't want to be careers, that you are careers. Lead the pack, you two. Take charge."

The woman in front of us is talking about stupid things that I don't need to hear. I already know what she's gonna tell us. Use our time wisely; don't attack other tributes, the whole speech you tell different tributes every year. Still, I already know exactly what she's telling, me cause my mom taught it to me and Serria before we could walk. She was a strong career, and an even stronger victor. She knows I'm gonna win one day, and I will.

Once she stops speaking, I walk over to where the axe is. I can already feel it in my grasp; the sucky thing is there's only one. There are like hundreds of swords and daggers but not a lot of axes. Go figure.

I reach out, and as I do, another hand laps over mine, and I look up and I see I'm staring at this tall boy with brown eyes and flecks of green in them.

. . .

**Tasi **

I'm staring down at a girl with wavy blonde hair and has a medium build. She h s her hand on the axe I wanted to use, and my hand is over hers, and I think she's waiting for me to make the first move.

"Sorry," I say quietly, moving my hand away from hers while she curls her fingers around the axe. She lifts it up, and lets it fall down by her waist, her sun kissed fingers still wrapped around its handle.

The girl shrugs. '"It's okay," Even her voice is sharp, her cool blue eyes slanted up toward mine like she's looking at me straight in the eye, not me staring down at her. Or maybe she's staring down at me.

"Great minds must think alike, huh?" I ask and give her a slow smile.

She gives me a wolfish smile. "Guess so." She sticks out her hand and I take it, my hand is huge compared to hers but she still has just as strong a handshake as I do. "Lorena Everley."

"I'm Tasi Merkava." I reply.

"Tasi Merkava." Lorena says, and releases my hand. "Well, I hope I'll be seeing you in the pack soon." And with that she turns away, walking towards a row of targets.

. . .

**Autumn**

Kelsi told us not to show off our strengths that much, but I grab my bow anyway. I need to relax, and his is the best way to do it. I walk over to where there are target lined up, adjust my string and let one fly. It hits, but about three feet lower than it's supposed to. These bows are heavier than the ones I have at home.

I sigh. Home, back home where mom and dad are, where my friends Summer and Troy are. I miss them. Dad was the one who taught me how to shoot, and who taught me how to hide it on the other side of the fences so that I could still sell to people and it wouldn't get traced back to us.

He tells me, I'm just like my great, great a bunch of generations back grandmother. She was in the games too, and she shot with a bow much better than I could. Her story was passed down in our district, and I'm lucky to have ever held the same blood as hr.

To have some Everdeen blood, might even give me enough luck to win.

. . .

**Lyra **

I go for the spear, looking at everyone around me.

A girl throws an axe that lands right into a dummy's skull, destroying its brain if it had one. Another one shoots arrows that land in the heart and the skull, while a boy with a pony tail uses a tomahawk. Some people are painting on themselves, while others build traps or learn to eat the right berries.

"Hey," A girl says to me, and I turn back. She's stranding in front of my target, but I can still see the target of its head. Her wavy blond hair. "You're the lesbian from district one, aren't you?"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "So what if I am?"

"Can you fight as well as you kiss?" The girl asks, raising one delicate blond eye brow. "Because your friend obviously can't."

I look over at Irene who his having serious trouble trying one of her knots and when I look back at the girl in front of me, I shrug. "I'm alright I guess."

"Really?" The other girl asks, she has dark hair and matching dark eyes. "Like career pack material?"

I sigh, and take a few steps back, like I'm retreating, then, I throw my arm back and shoot forward a spear. It soars through the air and lands right on target, grazing by the blonde girl's head by millimeters.

She doesn't even flinch, she just lets a wide 1rin go across her face and nod appreciatively at me. "Nice, welcome to the pack."

**. . . **

**Ashylin **

I have no idea what I'm doing here.

The first place I go to is the edible plants station. Since I can't throw or fight or do anything like that, I can at least learn how to survive.

The man who teaches us the different plants that are edible is nice. I'm not the only one who's there. There's a girl from district six, and both from district 10. And then there's a girl next to me with copper curls who I think is from district seven.

She picks up a root, its dark brown, nearly black with a few holes in it where bugs had tried to dig into it. It isn't edible, and the teacher tells her so.

"I'll never get this right," She mumbles under her breath.

"Yes you will," I tell her, and she turns to me. She has eyes like a fawn, all innocent and big. It's sweet. "Look," I pick up a few berries that are defiantly safe looking. Blue, but not as dark as Night lock. "These are edible, they're different from Night lock and they're juices are lighter than Night lock is. And much bluer to."

She nods like I've made this big break through to her, and I smile. I like her, she's easier to talk to, and she's a lot like me. Thrown into the games by fate, and doesn't have a clue. "I'm Ashylin."

The girl smiles. "My name is Rose."

**Chapter seven, over. FINALLY everyone can come together, and we can get the REAL stories about everyone. Yay. Please review! **


	8. The Interviews Part 1

**This is going to be fun, I just know it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Huger Games. **

**Autumn **

Just like that, in barley a blink of an eye, our training days are over and we're getting ready to watch how we did on the large TV in our room. I look over at Ashylin, who's sitting near the end of the couch with her legs pulled up close to her body.

I wonder what she did; I never really paid a lot of attention to her while we trained, so I have no idea what she could be capable over. This is bad because soon we'll be enemies, fighting against one another.

The screen brightens and the capital's symbol flashes on it. I barley even listen to what they say, I'm too worried about how I did. It all comes down to this TV broadcast. I hope I did well, I hope Ashylin did well too, I hope a lot of things.

The first person that flashes up is a girl with spikey brown hair. I remember her; she kissed the other girl in the tribute parade.

She gets a nine, which is really good, and I become more nervous. Names start to flash by more quickly, the two girls from district too getting tens, the boy from district seven gets an eight, the girl from district nine gets a six and the boy gets a seven, and finally, it's our turn.

Ashylin's face flashes on screen along with a number nine. I don't know how she did it, but she pulled through spectacularly. Next is me, and I hold my breath. I got a nine too, which is pretty good since all I did was shoot an arrow a couple times, that even missed once or twice, but all I can keep thinking off is what did Ashylin do?

. . .

**Lyra**

I am wearing a pale green dress that fans out around me like a pair of wings. It's an array of greens and blues that shimmer in the light whenever I move and it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, let alone wear. They put a sparkling blue and green pin that looks like a butterfly in my hair and a little bit of makeup and I'm ready for my interview. And I better be I'm up first.

I look over at the other tributes, sitting around next to me. We all go in order, and they're all dressed as beautifully as I am. I can't wait to hear their stories, earn their weaknesses, and I hope I can hold mine.

"Lyra, Yew." Our interviewer calls, and I stand up and walk over to the second chair in the middle of the stage, Ceaser is sitting in the first. He's the six Ceaser in a long line of interviews. It's been sort of a tradition to have one in the games every year, and I can see why. He's the happiest of everyone here, but he also has a serious look too. He smiles at me and wags his eyebrows, nearly lifting the up to his purple hair. He's also wearing a sparkling purple suit, only in the Capital.

"Welcome, Lyra." He said in his charming voice. "How are you doing?"

I shrug. "I'm doing all right." I give him a smile that means that my words have a double meaning and he starts laughing and so does everyone else, even though it wasn't that funny.

"Funny even in these hard times," He says to our audience and then turns to me. "Well, I'm going to ask what I'm sure everyone is wondering, what is going on with you and Irene."

I look up and see Irene's face flash up on another screen. She looks embarrassed.

"Well," I start. "I guess, I like her. I've wanted to tell her for a long time, but I couldn't due to certain, um, circumstances." Please I will, let him drop it at that."

"Certain circumstances?" Ceaser asks. _Damn it all_,I think.

"Well yeah, my family life isn't the easiest thing right now." I tell him softly, giving him ma sad look. "In fact, it's…." I take a deep breath, don't cry, not now. Not on TV, not while mom's watching. "It's kind of why I'm here." My voice cracks slightly.

"Oh," Ceaser says, putting his hand on my shoulder and patting it softly. "Would you like to tell us all?"

I give him smile, though I'm dying inside. "Might as well, since this may be my only chance to save them."

Ceaser raises an eyebrow. "Them?"

"That's right," I reply ad look up. I have twenty seconds left, now or never. "If I wasn't' picked in this year's Hunger Games, would've volunteered, anyway. Because my mom is making me. Or, threatening me, more like it. She's pregnant and she told me that…." I have to fight tears now. "She told me that if I die, then the baby dies too." I gulp. "She'll kill them Ceaser, she'll kill both of them if I don't win."

Ceaser's mouth opens just as the buzzer sounds and I get up and run back to my seat, covering my face with my hands. What have I done?

. .

**Lorena **

I smile as I walk out onto the stage and Ceaser smiles at me. He compliments me on my dress which is bright red and goes all the way down to my ankles except for the slit that goes up the leg. I love it, it's powerful and eye catching and drop dead sexy, just like me.

Here's how our interview goes.

Ceaser: "Hello, Lorena how are you doing today?"

Me: "Well, Ceaser, I'm doing pretty well. How are you?"

Ceaser: "I'm doing quite well. Now, Lorena, what did you think when you saw that little girl going up to the stage the day you volunteered?"

Me: _how stupid she was to get picked since she's a vegetarian? _"Well, I felt bad. I've always wanted to go into the Games like my mother had and this was my last change, plus she was a vegetarian who had just turned twelve that day. It didn't seem fair at al to let her go into the games, so I stepped forward."

Ceaser: "Wow, that's just beautiful, Lorena. "Isn't it beautiful folks?"

Everybody claps.

Ceaser: "do you think you'll be wining this game? I see you got a score of ten as did your fellow tribute Alicia."

Me: Nodding. "Yes, I did, didn't I? Well, I think I have a pretty good chance at winning this year."

Ceaser: "Oh?"

Me: now smiling. "Well, of course. I don't want to sound arrogant but, this is my moment. I'm ready for it and I want you all to see it, and I want to make this the best Hunger Games you've ever witnessed."

Everybody goes up in cheers and they do until my time is up, then I stand and weak back with a smile on my face.

**Part one is done. That's right; this is a two part chapter because if I put all of them in it this shall be WAY TOO LONG! OH well, anyone enjoy my surprise twist? I've been waiting to put that in the story from the very beginning! Ugh. Review please. **


	9. Interviews Part 2

**Interviews part 2! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Hunger Games. **

**Tasi**

By the time Rose went up, I was pretty sure that the games were just as fake as I'd thought they'd be. I tried to focus on what she was saying, but my mind kept wondering to what I had to say. It was simple. My name is Tasi Merkava; I was born in district seven. My mother died when I was young, and my father wasn't any better. I was raised by and Haloti and his wife. I miss my dog Hope, and I want to get back to her and Lucy. Hopefully Ceaser won't ask me about my limp, because I don't think I want to explain it or if I'm going to be in the career pack. They're just stupid, and I would rather die than be a part of them, which I probably will.

"So, Rose?" Ceaser asked, leaning towards Rose like they were sharing secrets. "Tell me, you're a beautiful girl, do you have anyone, special back at District seven?"

Rose dropped her gaze and blushed. "Well, there _is _someone."

"Really?" Ceaser grinned. "Well, tell us all about him."

"He's kind," She mused, and had a longing expression in her eyes. "And he's strong. There are some rumors that he's had a troubled past, but I don't really care for them. I believe that he's sweet and charming and he'll protect anyone he can."

"It sounds like you really care about him," Ceaser commented, and I realized something. I was jealous.

Rose nodded. "More than anyone I've ever known. I just wished I'd told him how I felt before I 'd left to go to the Games."

Ceaser grinned wider. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to see him again once you win the games."

Rose shook her head, her perfect copper curls twirling around her and sparkling in the light. "I doubt that,"

Ceaser's face fell slightly. "Why? You don't think you can win the games?"

"Oh, no," Rose exclaimed. "I don't think that, it's well. It's sort of cliché, don't you think." She sighed and looked wistfully toward the camera. "To be in love with someone who you have to kill or will kill you."

And just like that the Hunger Games got even harder.

. . .

**Roketi **

I'm up first and as I walk over to my seat, I feel like I'm un top of the world. I never thought I'd be able to actually have fun with this. I'm not like enjoying the fact I'm probably gonna die out there, but I'm happy that I can get out of the hell from my father. It's nice.

"Welcome Roketi," Ceaser says with his world famous grin that I return tenfold.

"Thanks Ceaser." I reply, still smiling.

"How are you?" He asks me.

I shrug and lean back. "I'm doing alright, I guess."

"Are you excited for the games?" He asks.

"Excited to be in a game where I'll fight for my life against people I barley know? Well, actually I'm pretty excited." I smile. "Though, I do wish I could have some more of that Capital food."

Easer grins and nods. "It is pretty good, isn't it?"

"Extremely," I answer.

"Roketi," Ceaser is in serious mode. Joking time over, I guess. "I want to know, why did you volunteer for that girl that day. You didn't really know her, am I right?"

I nod, carefully. "I didn't."

"Then why her?" He pushes. "Why risk your life for someone you don't know."

I clench my eyes shut. "Because I was already battling for my life in my district." I whisper.

Everyone goes silent. "What?" Ceaser asks.

I take a deep breath. "Ever since I could remember, my father used me as his punching bag. Whenever something bad happened, it would be might fault in some way, so he would abuse me. So, that's why I volunteered for the games. At least than, if I ide, it won't be my fault I guess. And if I win, I can make a life better for myself."

"Roketi," Ceaser looks sad, and I actually think he means it. "I am so sorry for what you've had to go through. And I believe everyone can agree with me that you didn't deserve it."

I nod, but I don't say anything. All I can think is about my dad my thoughts rotating around what he must think of me, how I'm a coward and had to hide behind a TV screen to tell the world the truth. _Don't worry dad, _I think silently. _You'll be done with me soon enough. _

_. . . _

**Ashylin **

I'm up finally, and I stand, trying not to trip in my heels. I think they're pretty stupid, why girls need to wear shoes with the heels inches up from the floor then the rest of the shoe is beyond me. I think that the people form the Capital actually want to see me fall of the stage. Maybe then I won't have to compete. I smile at the thought.

I walk over to where Ceaser is sitting and I sit in the chair next to him. Autumn is up after me, and I'm sure she'll have much more to say. Me, I have nothing. Everything Kelsi told us has been wiped from my mind, and I'm utterly quiet as if wait for the audience to finally stop cheering.

"Welcome, Ashylin." Ceaser tells me and I smile at him and nod.

"You're a talker, aren't you?" He asks and everyone erupts in laughs, not me though.

"Ashylin," Ceaser tells me. "Let me just say, when I saw you two on fire, my heart stopped. I haven't ever seen something like that, and the end result was stunning."

I nod and force my mouth to say the words, thank you.

Another smile. "So, tell me about your life in District twelve."

I sigh. _Be positive _I think."It's not as glamorous as the Capital is, but its home."

Ceaser laughs and I think want to hit him. "Really? What's your family life like."

I defiantly want to hit him, right here on stage. "Well, my twin brother is my family. He's name is Aragon. We take care of each other."

"What about your parents?" He asks.

"Our father died in a mining accident a few years ago, and my mother has never really been the same after..." I let my voice trail off. "I doubt she even knows I'm gone."

Ceaser shakes his head. "Just terrible."

I nod. "But, the worst part is that I'll probably never see Aragon again."

"What did your brother, Aragon, tell you the last time you saw him?" Ceaser asks.

I smile the first real smile since I walked up on stage. "He told me to win for him, and to ask you for your hairstylist. He wants their number."

**The end of interviews. So, my next chapter will probably be the start of the games! Finally! Review please! **


	10. Let The Games Begin

**Welcome to the Hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favor. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games! **

**Ashylin **

Today was the day. The day of the actually Hunger Games, and I was ready for it. I was wearing a pair of dark pants and a sturdy black shirt with a black jacket, basic Hunger Games clothing, except I kept my necklace fastened firmly around my neck. I pushed the short wisps of my dark hair back and I stood in a quiet gray tinted rom, and I'm standing on

Lavender appears out of nowhere, her light purple hair looking slightly added around all the gray, and she gives me a sad smile. We've already said our goodbyes and good lucks, just like Kelsi and I have, and now I'll I'm waiting for is to go up the tube and into my demise.

"Good luck, Ashylin." She tells me, and I give her a nod as a clear white tube appeared above me and lowers down on me quickly, trapping me and then the world goes silent, I can't hear the slow humming of a machine in the background, or Lavender's breathing.

I start to rise, and I give Lavender one last look, my eyes barley flashing to her blue ones before I'm gone and when I look up, all I see is light.

. . .

**Autumn **

The world I'm in is much more glamorous then any world I've seen in district twelve. It's so different. There are huge lush green leaves that dangle along tall tree tops, and huge trees, some without branches that I won't be able to climb. I can hear the grows and sounds of wild animals around me, and then a loud voice cuts through it all.

Ten.

I look over at Ashylin, whose eyes are focused on a back pack. She'll have to be quick if she wants to get it.

Nine.

Everyone snaps their heads to the cornucopia.

Eight.

A girl with blonde hair next to me widens her mouth into a wolf-ish grin.

Seven.

A little girl wipes a tear away from her face.

Six.

My breathing starts to relax.

Five.

I see a bow, and I want it.

Four.

I spot a knife closer to me, a knife that no one seems to have seen yet.

Three.

I know what I'm going to do.

Two.

I crouch down.

One.

I run.

. . .

**Lorena**

The moment the voice stops counting, I jump off my platform, my feet hitting the deep grass below me and I run, straight for the cornucopia. I'm one of the first there, me and another career, they're easy to spot. I grab what I had my eyes on, a tomahawk,, it feels strong in my grip, and I take a few knives to, and a backpack full of food, as someone runs up behind me, reaching for something two close. Quickly, I turn and I kick, sending him back outside. He's a boy, maybe fifteen years old and now he's dead, a knife driven through his neck by some unknown attacker.

Oh well, I grab the pack back, putting one arm through my the straps then the other, and I walk out of the cornucopia, admiring the bloodshed when someone appears next to me.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Alicia asks, with a grand smile.

I nod, but it isn't. It really isn't.

. . .

**Roketi **

I run. I run like I ran from my father all those times I continue running until I'm deep in the woods. And don't stop, until I'm much farther away from everyone else. I look around me, I have nothing here, but I have nothing to fight with. At least, not physically. I grab a stick and a vine and I start pulling, arranging a trap for anyone who comes near me, just as footsteps come.

. . .

**Tasi **

Rose is fast, much faster than I am. I wanted to follow her, maybe we could have tried to play the game together, but I couldn't keep up. Also, I just keep going, letting my eyes wonder the many creatures and world I'm surround in.

A take a wrong step, and then I slip, falling onto my back and something hangs above me, a spear. My eyes widened and I struggle to get back to my feet and another body appears. He's about my age, with long black hair hat stops about at this eyes and deep green eyes. He stares at me, and I stare at him and neither of us moves.

"Why aren't you with the pack," The boy asks me, his green eyes narrowing.

I shrug. "I'm not one of them."

The strange nods, and holds out a hand for me to take. "Roketi,"

I take it, and he pulls me up. "Tasi,"

"You've just made your first ally, Tasi." Roketi says, with a small smile.

I smile at him. "Hopefully, we'll make more right?"

He nods and says under his breath. "Hopefully we won't get killed before nightfall."

Al this talk reminds me of the dog, my dog. I left her at my district when I'd left and I miss her. I hold her dog tag in my hand, it was in my pocket but I pulled it out while I was running. I hope she doesn't miss me. And I hope my new ally is right.

. . .

**Lyra **

I wait for everyone to leave, or for the others to die, before I walk out into the open and make my way to the golden cornucopia. It shimmers in the artificial sun, and i grab a sword, holding its weight in my hand and glance at the other careers. Two boys, one with brown hair a shade lighter than the other and then two girls a blonde and a brunette.

I smile at them, and one of the boys nudges the other, nodding in my direction.

"We've been waiting for you, Lyra." A girl with brown hair says.

Lyra nods. "Thanks,"

The blonde grins her wolfish grin and swinging her weapon, a tomahawk in her hand. "Come on," She says, and it sounds somewhat fake. "I want to get this over with."

I nod, and we gather our weapons and food, and start the long journey ahead.

**Okay, so we have somewhat found alliances, our career pack and a bunch of other people running around blindly. I like it, please review! **


	11. Together

**Chapter 11! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own hunger games. **

**Roketi **

Tasi seems pretty nice. Together, we'd managed to build a little fort that we can call home, at least for tonight. It's between two boulders, large enough that we can both lie down and still have an inch of space between us.

We watched the skies and saw who had died today. A lot of us. About seven or eight. Anna is still alive, and so is Rose, Tasi pointed out. Our partners are alive.

"Think they're somewhere safe?" I ask, leaning to face him on my elbow.

He shrugs one of his massive shoulders. "I hope so,"

I nod, "Me too," I lean back down and stare up at the tiny patch of sky that breaks through the two boulders. "This isn't as easy as I thought,"

"You thought this was easy?" Tasi asks his eyes wide.

I laugh, shaking my head. "No, I meant…well." I let my voice trail off and look down. "I meant, dying."

"You want to die?" Tasi whispers to me, and I swallow a hard lump that has risen to my throat, but its so big, all I can do is nod.

**. . . **

**Tasi **

Roketi looks really sad, but not only like that, but afraid. What he's told me scares me. I would never want to die, I mean, I've faced enough times that I could have but never like that. I don't want to, but my curiosity gets the better of me so I ask.

"Why?" I ask.

Roketi sighs and then his facing me. "Because I'm too damn weak to do anything about him, that's why."

Him, I know who he's talking about. Because I have the same issues as he does.

"You're dad hurts you, huh?" I say quietly.

Roketi just stares at my, but I know he isn't really looking at me. He's far away.

"Mine left me in the woods to die," I tell him, and I see how my words drag him back to this world, our world and our sealed fate.

**. . . **

**Lyra**

We don't stop, but kept walking as the sun goes down. I don't recognize the faces of whoever had died this morning, only one of the girls who I plunged my sword through her chest before she could keep get the air to scream.

No one else had seen her she was hiding behind us, with a knife in hand, so I killed her, and she didn't even see it coming.

"Nice shot, a boy said next to me, patting my shoulder like I was his obedient watch dog, barking at the sign of danger to protect his master. Not a girl who could kill him when he couldn't see it coming.

Like I would.

. . .

**Autumn**

I didn't stop running until I'd found a deep base of a tree, it was small, but if I pulled my legs close enough I could fit inside, so I did.

I kept my bow in hand, the elven arrows that were left still in the quiver digging into my shoulder. I'd only use done arrow too hurt the boy who was trying to take the arrows away from me. Hurt, not kill.

I heard someone's footsteps near me, afraid and carefully but I could hear them.

"This way," A girl's voice whispered, and then I heard the loud gaps of pain as my trap clicked into place I looked out of my hole; my arrow ready an di met the terrified eyes of my partner, Ashylin.

**.. . **

**Ashylin**

When I saw Rose take the next step, I did what I did without thinking; I ran into her and felt the spear cut into my arm as I tried to shield the blow.

It hurt, a lot the cutting and bleeding sensation like fire against my skin while I felt blood start to pool from the cut I looked over at Rose, and saw her staring up at me with a shocked expression, and then I heard someone make a sound so I moved my gaze onto another figure. Autumn.

"Ashylin!" She cried in hash whisper, running to my side and grabbing my injured arm. I'd just made another ally.

. . .

"Are you sure you're alright?" Autumn asked and I nodded, pulling my arm closer to my chest.

"I'll be fine." I tell her, as rose grabs two rocks and smashes them together.

"Don't do that," autumn tells her.

"Why" She asks pointedly.

"Because you shouldn't make a fire," Autumn replies. "I can't inhale the smoke. I have lung problems."

"We'll freeze if we don't," Rose tells her.

"We won't freeze, Rose." I say, leaning forward. "If we all move close together maybe we can use our body heat to keep us all warm."

Autumn nods and Rose after a while nods too, and then they both move closer to me, and I move deeper against the tree and shut my eyes, willing for sleep to come, but I know I'll never be able to sleep here.

**. . . **

**Lorena**

"Let's go a little farther," Alicia says, pulling her dagger from her belt and holding it out in front of her, as if to fight of anyone who may be lurking at night.

"I say we stop now," Luka suggests. He's the laziest out of all of us.

"I agree with Alicia," I say, and shot him a cold glare. "I'd rather put a bit more distance between us and our competitors."

Luka shrugs, shaking his sandy blonde hair. "Whatever you say."

I nod, in my fierce sort of way and we keep going, and that's when I start to feel dizzy.

"Whoa," Luka says, grabbing a nearby tree.

"What's wrong with you?" Alicia asks, and I see Jason lurch forward. He doesn't say much, but I've seen what he can down with a knife, I should steer clear of him.

"I feel….dizzy," Luka says and then he falls down to his knees and then to the ground, fully unconscious.

"Is he okay?" I ask, but my words are slurred and then I'm falling, but my words are slurred and I hit the ground hard, Alicia's voice barley surfacing my already dimming mind.

**Anyone want to guess what's going to happen? Good luck. Please review! **


	12. Survival Of The Fittest

**Sorry I've been gone for a few days, I've been busy. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any hunger games. **

**Ashylin **

Somehow, I fell asleep last night and now I was waking up to the sound of someone crying.

I sat up slowly, and let my blurry eyes adjust to my surroundings, and finally they stopped at Rose who had her hands over her mouth, staring down at Autumn.

"Rose?" I asked, standing up slowly and walking over hesitantly to where she sat, and I sat down next to her. We both stared at Autumn, whose olive skin was now pale and whose chest wasn't moving up and down.

"Autumn….." I whispered, my own hand rising to my face, as if I wanted to hide, and I did. "No….oh my god…no…"

"She died in her sleep," Rose said quietly beside me and my head snapped up, staring at her.

"What?" I hissed.

Rose gestured to Autumn's corpse with a limp hand. "I can't see any injuries on her, and she fell asleep before we did. If someone had killed her….they would have killed both of us as well."

I shook her head. "This isn't fair….." I looked up at the sky. "This isn't fair! She didn't do anything!"

"Ashylin!" Rose whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me down. "Shh, something's wrong."

"Of course it is," I whispered. "She's….."

"Look where we are!" Rose demanded. "Look,"

. . .

**Lorena **

My head hurt a lot. I let my eyes drift open slightly, I didn't move but then last night's memory flooded into me and I stood. Al around me was the career pack, dead asleep. Lorena who was clutching her sword in one hand, Alicia whose brown hair was tangle din some leaves, Jason, who was sleeping straight on his back and Luca, whose body was facing away from mine. I sat down and looked up at the sky, and then my eyes widened.

The trees were different form last night.

These trees are more like the ones in my district, pine trees that are easy to climb. And the grass is different too; I lean down and let my hand trail along the blades. It's softer and less lush that last night's had been. A lot of things had changed.

"Hey," I call to the career pack then walk move rot Alicia and Lyra, shaking them up. "Come on, get up. We need to talk."

Alicia opens her eyes sleepily while Lyra stands up straight, her eyes alert and her whole body stiff in preparation for attack.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"This whole place," I reply. "Everything's different. Look, the trees are new, and the grass is too." Lyra looked away and her eyes swept the world around her and her mouth fixed into a hard line. "You're right."

"Come on," Lorena said, walking over to Jason. "We have to get up."

"I am up," He said, turning with a glare.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Luka laid down. "Get up, Luka." I put my hand on his shoulder and turned and then I dropped him all together.

I don't even have the will to scream.

. . .

**Tasi **

"What happened here?" I ask, seeing Roketi pulling out a fruit from a tall tree. I'm sitting on a flat rock, and I'm wondering what happened to the rocks that had hidden us from yesterday.

"I don't know," He replied throwing me an apple. "Here,"

I bit into it greedily, letting the bright juices run down my chin and when I'm done I ask Roketi, "Who died yesterday? I feel asleep before I could get to watch,"

"Both tributes from district three, the girl from district four, one girl from district five, both from six, one from district eight, both from ten and one from elven. " Roekti replies. "That's eleven."

"Wow," I say, shaking my head and walking over to where he stands. "I'm glad Rose and Anna made it."

"What about me, Tasi?" A voice calls and then something lands dangerously close to me, early hitting my head.

**. . . **

**Lyra**

"What's with you?" Alicia asks, walking over to where Lorena is. I stay where I am, watching them from the corner of my eye.

"He's dead," Lorena whispers, and then says it louder. "He's dead!"

"That isn't possible," Alicia replies, her voice wavering.

"Well, he is!" Lorena says loudly. I walk over to where she is and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Lorena, relax." I say calmly. "Maybe he hit his head or something when he passed out last night. You don't know-"

"Look at his throat, Lyra," She tells me, a lot calmer. "Look at his damn throat**." **

I let my hand drop from her shoulder and grab Luka's shoulder, pulling him over and I see his throat. It's slit open.

"Someone killed him," I whisper, and then I turn, facing everyone and repeat it louder. "Someone killed him,"

"You think one of us did it, didn't you?" Alicia says accusingly. "You honestly think we would kill him?"

"I don't know what to think!" I scream back. "Only one of us gets out of here Alicia so how do I know you didn't kill him?"

"You're sick," Lorena says. "You need help,"

"And I'm going to get it," I tell them, then I run, I run down between the two and I grab my sword an then I'm gone, disappeared into the new and unfamiliar brush.

**. . . **

**Roketi **

Tasi jumps out of the way of an apple falling down as a small figure appears in the trees. It's a little girl, with long blonde hair in two pigtails hanging down from the midair.

"Kit?" Tasi asks.

The little girl, Kit, giggles. "Yep, I've been looking for you."

She jumps from the tree, a five foot fall and lands down in front of us, her pig tails falling down around her like wings. "You're Roketi," She says to me, her pale blue eyes blazing.

I nod. "And you're Kit."

Kit nods, and then walks over to what's left over of our fort, a flat rock about a foot tall. "I've been watching you, guys."

"Why?" I ask.

She shrugs her two small shoulders. "Because I like you. And I know you're looking for people."

"You do?" Tasi and I say at the same time.

Kit nods. "Yep, I know where Anna and Rose are."

"Where?" Tasi asks.

Kit smiles. "Follow me," and she runs, disappearing in the bushes so with a look between Tasi and I, we follow her.

**So, Autumn is dead, any guess as to why? Please review my story! **


	13. Gone

**Sorry I disappeared for forever, here you go, don't kill me. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games so do not ask! **

**Tasi **

Kit led us for a long time until finally; she stopped in the middle of a field, her eyes open.

"What is it, Kit?" I asked, stopping next to me, and she turned, her face over flowing with sadness. "What's wrong?"

She wasn't looking at me though, she was looking at Roketi, who was still behind me and I just got more confused.

"Kit?" TI asked, walking towards the little girl and putting a hand on her shoulder, making him look at her.

"Shhh," She whispered, taking a few steps back. "We can't be here we need to go another way,"

"Why Kit?" I asked, leaning down to look at her in the eye. "What did you see?"

"They're there," Kit whispered. "They've got her,"

I opened my mouth to ask who, when I heard a scream, a loud scream, and I knew it was Anna.

**. . .**

**Lyra **

I didn't stop running until I finally hit a pond. I fell to my knees at it, running my hands into the cool water and slurping heavily. It felt like it been years since I got to drink something, and it felt amazing that I had finally found it.

I turned around, hearing something click behind me and I saw what I think was a flash of blonde and I stand and start running again.

**. . . **

**Lorena **

I thought I'd seen Lyra at the water, but when I got there, no one was there. I sighed, sitting down onto the ground and dipped my hands into the water. The moment that Lyra disappeared Alicia and taken off as well with Jason. They said they wanted to go find her and kill Lyra, but I said no. I know my mother will probably be screaming till she'd red faced at the television but I don't care.

_What am I going to do? _I thought, hanging my head. The careers will kill Lyra, and then probably come after me if I run, but I don't want to kill her, she's nice in her own weird way, and I don't think she killed Luka.

Something snaps behind me, a sharp snap an di turn, ducking my head and tense myself to spring, and then I see someone running, their body moving in an unsmooth fashion though the forest's hard terrain and then after him is a little girl with pale blonde hair and then Tasi.

Curiously, I follow.

**. . . **

**Ashylin **

They had her tied up and laid on a rock.

One of her hands bound behind her back and her legs tied to. There was no way to get out of the hold she was in, and we couldn't help her, only watch.

We were making good headway after we left. We realized that in fact the world around us had changed but we didn't know how. That's when we heard the sound of feet running. Without thinking, we ran up into the nearest tree we could find, a pine tree with thick branches that no one could see us through.

First we saw a girl, with mahogany colored curls that fell down nearly to her waist and colored skin. She had brown eyes that were wide with an animal like emotion, fear.

"Anna Black," Rose whispered, moving down ward as the girl turned around and ended up a few feet away from us. From where we sat we could see the entire clearing, and we saw her running under our tree and looking up and meeting our eyes. I leaned down, ready to grab her hand and I felt Rose's fingers dig into my arm and then Anna shook her head.

S_tay hidden, _She mouthed, and took a few steps away, starting to run when something whizzed through the air and hit her in the side of her head. She hit the ground hard and we knew she was unconscious. She didn't even stray when the brown haired career and the boy with long black hair and a weary expression tie her to the rock.

They didn't know we were up here, but she did and she was unconscious.

And even when she woke up she didn't tell them, only scream when they sliced off one of her fingers.

**. . . **

**Roketi **

I didn't stop running until I found her.

She was lying on a flat rock, and one of her hands was wrapped around her body so she couldn't move it, and her legs were bound together as well. Her hand was bleeding a lot, and I saw that they'd cut off one of her fingers. That moment, I was glad he wasn't a girl, because I was going to kill him. I was fast, and I'd managed to hit him across the face before he could move to use the knife he'd used to cut off one of Anna's fingers. Once he fell, I kicked him in the skull, his head bouncing off the rock she was on and I watched satisfied while his blood soaked into the ground.

But I didn't have enough time to see the girl behind me, who had stabbed me in the side. I slumped forward, my head landing on the hard rock and I came efface to face with Anna, whose eyes were heavy and nearly closed.

"Anna," I whispered, moving to touch her hair when I heard her cry out. I saw the girl with an evil grin on her face, as she pulled out the knife that she'd stabbed Anna with.

"Have fun," Ashe said, and then I saw her disappear.

He rest of the time I heard people screaming and crying, and it all felt far away but Anna was here. I just saw her. She was sitting up, her face very close to mine and I knew we were going to die.

"Roketi?" I heard a vice ask, it was familiar, Tasi?

I tried to say yeas, but my voice came out gurgled and misunderstood so Anna said something to him.

"Leave us," she whispered. "We'll…..we'll be fine…."

_No we're not! _I thought._ We're going to die, Anna. _

Then they all disappeared, and it was just us.

"We're going to die now, Roketi," Anna told me, and I could see there were tears in her eyes. "Both of us,"

I could only nod, as tars ran down my face.

"I wanted you to live," Anna explained, coughing. "I killed a boy in the career pack early in the morning, after I fell asleep. I wanted to kill them all, but they started waking up, so I couldn't. I just wanted you to make it…you were too good for this,"

I gave her a confused expression.

Anna coughed again. "You were too good for this, Roketi. For the games….for your dad. I wanted you to live. I wanted…." She stopped, taking a deep breath and wincing, reaching to her side and with her injured hand and touching it.

It came up more bloody then before.

"I'm so sorry," Anna whispered. "I….." She laid her head down and shut her eyes briefly. "I….I…love you Roketi,"

I took a deep breath, my vision fading in and out and I tried very hard to say something I hadn't said in what felt like forever.

"I love you too, Anna,"

I don't think she heard me, but I hope she did. I hope she wasn't already gone, before she heard that, because a few seconds later, I felt my lungs take in their last breath and my heart stop pounding.

**Okay, so more death, I'm sorry I disappeared for such a long time, writers block when suddenly, I just thought. You know what, indeed to do this eventually, so here you go. Goodbye Anna and Roketi. **


	14. Trouble

**Sorry I disappeared for such a long time, I'm trying to finish this up so you can all get on with your lives. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games **

**Ashylin**

"We shouldn't have left them," Rose says for the millionth time.

"It's what she wanted," I reply, running a hand through my short hair. "I can't believe it's what she wanted,"

"Well, it was," Tasi replies. He's a few feet taller then I am. And he keeps looking over at Rose whose hands are wrapped around her arms. She's scared. And she should be, we just watched a girl murdered in front of us and someone else wanted to kill us as well.

"What now?" I ask softly, looking up at him.

"I say we stick together," A small girl says, sticking up her hand and smiling, but it's a gruesome smirk. "Because we'll be easier to pick off one by one,"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, sniffling slightly.

"Think about it, won't you?" Kit asked. "If we're alone, we're just easy targets. They find us, they kill us, and they win. Burt as long as we stick together, we can keep each other safe for as long as possible,"

I just stared at the small girl with wide eyes. Who knew that she could be so wise when she was so young. Was this what the games had done to her? Turned her into an animal with intuitive ideas and knowledge on how to survive, she was too young for that.

"Come on," I say, standing up from where I was sitting and turn to face Rose and Tasi. They're both looking at me, holding onto one another's hand. I can only try to not think of the last couple that had held hands as I look at them now.

"Let's go look for a place to sleep tonight," I tell them, and then I start walking thorough the large brush of the forest and know that they will follow.

. . .

**Lorena **

They walk away from the clearing and I follow at a distance. I want to keep my distance but keep my eye on the small group of people going against the careers. The girl with short hair from district twelve. The pretty girl with eyes that made me think she was thinking something else, the tall boy with the cool tattoo and the weird little girl with pale hair.

I don't know why I follow them, but I do. Something about The way the boy looked at his friend and Anna as they were about to die, like it was his fault. He was filled with remorse. He knew he would never win the games, didn't he?

I hope he did.

I hope I didn't have to kill him. I didn't want to kill him.

I never wanted someone to live as much as he did. Why?

**. . . **

**Lyra**

I watch as she takes out six tributes before night fall. They never see her coming. One girl has her neck sliced open, another gets pushed into the water and drowns or one falls from a tree. I don't enjoy the kill, it doesn't give me pleasure but there isn't anything I can do about it, just look away and pray I'm not next.

I don't even move as she approaches her last target a girl with long brown hair and a pretty face. She doesn't have a chance. Just turning around before Alicia stabs her through the heart. Her mouth twists into a silent scream that gurgles into a bubbly sigh and she's dead. Irene is dead. Number seven.

. . .

**Tasi **

We all watched the sky as more faces flash up above us. First is the girl with brown hair from district one, who kissed another tribute. Next is a girl from district four, one from district five and one from district eight. We don't say anything as they flash Anna's face up above but I hear Kit sniffle as her face melts into Roketi's.

Another face flashes, a girl from district elven and then finally, the last girl from district twelve, a mousy girl with chestnut brown hair and a serious expression. Autumn. Ashylin's partner.

Rose takes a deep haggard sigh from next to me and puts a hand over her mouth. She obviously knew the dead girl, and I feel bad for her, and put an arm around her. She doesn't move away but doesn't thank me either.

"Well," Ashylin says after tis all said and done. We are sitting in a cave, carefully hidden by Alicia and any of the other careers. "That's it then,"

"What is?" I ask her, turning slightly.

"They're all gone," she says softly. "Everyone. Seventeen people are dead! And they don't care!"

"Ashylin, come down," Rose says next to me,"

"No!" Ashylin screams! "No, no I just…..I can't deal with this…."

"Is this about Autumn?" Rose asks and I know it is.

"I just…..uh….I guess," She sits down, obviously defeated. "She was too good for this. She was too innocent. She volunteered for her best friend and now she's dead and the Capital probably doesn't even care."

"They don't," I tell her, and she looks up at me. "But we do,"

Kit nods and looks out the mouth of the cave. "So, which one of us is going to watch first?"

It was decided that we'd each take turns watching the other's sleep until the careers were dead, then we'd go our separate ways. I volunteer first.

"I'll wake you up when I get tired," I tell Ashylin, her hand up a few seconds after mine.

She nods and then pulls her body together, folding her hands under her head and shuts her eyes. Kit lays next to her, close and nearly touching, bit I think she just needs the comfort not the warmth of a human body next to her.

Rose is the most reluctant to sleep.

She keeps looking up a time as if she'll disappear and then finally falls asleep just as easily as the first two girls had.

Then a few hours later, as I feel sleep trying to come and lure me to sleep, I hear someone behind me. Quickly I turn, raising my hatchet but its only one of the girls who walk towards me and sit down.

It's Rose.

**So, lots of people are dead, and that is kind of depressing. Review please? **


End file.
